A New Friend
by Silver Wolf9
Summary: Yugi and co meet a girl who moved to Japan from America. Oddly enough, she has a Millenium Item whose creation wasn't authorized by the pharaoh... (rating for language)


Silver Wolf: Omg...I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this out!

Yami: I suppose we're stuck here again, huh?

Bakura: *trying to pick lock on door*

SW: Back to me...okay, basic summary: Yugi and co meet a girl who has a Millennium Item whose creation was not authorized by the pharaoh. This IS a Mary Sue/self-insertion, but...wait! Don't leave! *grays out back button* Bwahahahaha, now you can't leave! Okay, this is a Mary Sue/self-insertion, but my chara gets an OC. Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura pairings. Maybe Seto/Joey, too. I'll see how it turns out. Japanese names will be used, except for Jounochi, because it's too damn long to write! He will be Joey. This will end up containing Anzu-bashing! Whoo-hoo! Hmm...I think that's all...Oh, yes. Ahem.

**__**

THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN YAOI AND YURI. DON'T LIKE, LEAVE!

There. It's there in italicized, bold-ed, underlined, and capital font. You can't miss it. My typing has been crap lately, and I have no one to beta-read this (anyone want to volunteer?), so I'm sorry in advance for all the errors. Okay...

//Yami to Hikari//

/Hikari to Yami/

"Talking (duh...)" (In Japanese, tho)

__

Thinking

~Places~

**__**

Noises (bang, crash, etc)

"Talking in English"

(Comments. Believe me, you'll get when you're reading.)

((SW: When I want to put in my own thoughts-- Bakura/Yami: Us too!))

SW: All characters think in their native language. Izzat all? Meh, less typing, more story! ^^

A New Friend by Silver Wolf ((SW: Ack, this title sucks...suggestions welcome!))

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Mmph..." A noise emanated from the pile of blankets.

**_Beep-beep-beep-beep._**

"Mmph...!" A bit more forceful this time.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

//Aibou, wake up.//

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

/Mmph.../ Even in his mind, the words did not differ.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

//_Aibou! Wake up!_//

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

Yugi Muto sat up with a start at the mental yell. He looked around wildly for a moment before realizing the voice was that of Yami. Now that the 'danger' had passed, he tried--unsuccessfully--not to flop back onto the bed. 

/Fimmore minuss, Yami.../ 

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

Yami gave a mental groan that went unheard by his mostly-asleep hikari. _Why is he always like this in the mornings? He sleeps like a dead rock. As opposed to a live rock. _He decided a bit of surprise/fear would get Yugi up and running.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

//Aibou, your clock is five minutes fast.//

The effect was immediate.

"I'm up!" cried Yugi, flinging his covers off as he shot up. He scrambled out of bed, tripped over the blankets, caught himself, and rushed into his closet. Yami partially materialized and sweatdropped, then dissapeared again. A minute and a half later, Yugi hopped out of the closet, standing on one leg like a lawn flamingo while attempting to put his sock on. 

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

He stumbled over to his bed, nearly tripping again, snatched up his alarm clock, and flicked it off. The god-awful beeping cut off immediately. Yugi sprinted downstairs, going two at a time, having a close encounter with the floor again, then grabbed his lunch and flung open the door.

"I'm going to school, grandpa! Bye!"

With that, he ran out, leaving a very surprised Yami in his mental wake. The once-pharaoh blinked. _Well, I certainly didn't expect _that_ effect._

Unbeknownst to Yami and Yugi, a very similar encounter was taking place not very far away...

~Somewhere Else~

"Catrina, wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school back here! " A robe-clad woman barged into the room and shook the seemingly innocent pile of blankets violently, getting no response whatsoever from the cloth pile. A more violent shake brought a moan and the tightening of blankets by whoever was under them.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Uhm up, mum, " the person slurred. The mother gave an angry sigh. 

"I'm going to go make your lunch. When I come back in here, I want you _up _and _dressed, got it?_ " She carefully picked her way out of the messy room. When she was halfway out the door, she poked her head back in as the alarm clock made itself known.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"And turn off that damned clock! " With that, the woman strode out.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

The blankets shifted again, and a gangly girl of perhaps 14 rose to a sitting position from the nest of covers. She pushed her close-cropped bronze hair out of her face to rub the sand from her eyes. Gray-blue eyes slowly opened to the sunlight pouring in the window. She groaned and dropped her head back down, placing her pillow over it to effectively block out the sun.

**__**

Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"G'dammit...stoopit thing..." she mumbled, reaching up, still never removing her head from its designated place under the pillow, grabbing the alarm clock, then grasping a pen with her other hand that had lain beside the clock. She violently proceeded to stab the alarm clock until it made a strangled sounded and its unceasing beeping finally tapered off. ((Bakura: O.o))

**__**

Beep-beep...beee...

Catrina gave a sigh of relief as the Satan-spawned thing finally shut off. She started to bury herself under the blankets again, but--

"CATRINA! _You better be up and dressed!_ " Mom's voice cascaded through the room. Catrina sat back up with a jerk. _Crap! What is she, psychic? _She stumbled out of bed and shuffled over to the closet, yanking the blue uniform that had hung on the closet door. Pulling it off the hanger, she reflected back to the conversation that had to allowed her to wear the boys' uniform...

__

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K

"But Mo-om! I don't wanna wear _that!_ "

"You are going to wear the girls' uniform! No child of mine is going to be seen looking like a _scrub!_ "

"Mom, the girls' uniform has a _skirt!_ You know how I feel about skirts! It's pink to boot! " [1]

"You are going to wear a skirt, Catrina Ann! "

"But look how short it is! How am I supposed to run?! Forget run, _walk?!_"

Silence. Then a defeated sigh.

"Oh, _fine, _you can wear the boys' uniform. But only because I know you'd lose it if you had to wear a skirt every day. "

"Whoo-hoo! Thanks, mom! "

__

K*C*A*B*H*S*A*L*F

__

What the hell is a 'scrub', anyway? She finished buttoning up the jacket and scooped her current books into her arm: Stephen King's _The Stand_, her sketch book, Stephen Hawking's _The Illustrated A Brief History of Time_, and _The Oragami Handbook._ She dropped her sketch book and _The Oragami Handbook_ in her black-and-white book bag and trotted out of the room in her socks before plopping on the couch and pulling on her blue, white, and black sneakers. She glanced at the clock, then her eyes jerked back to it.

"GAK! I'm gonna be laaa-aaate! " she cried, putting herself into high gear and sprinting out the door. After a moment, she ran back in, recovered her books, snatched her lunch, gave her mom a quick kiss bye, _then_ ran back out. As she left, she thought she heard her mother say, "Knew setting it fast would work..."

~The Street~

Yugi dodged another mailbox as he continued to run down the sidewalk. _I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it, I'm--_

****

CRASH-THUNK

He smashed into someone charging out of the alley he has currently perpendicular ((SW: Curse math class...)) to. They rolled in an indiscriminate ball for a second for a few feet, then separated as the other person took an alternate path into the wall of the building that helped form the alleyway. He blinked a moment, regaining his bearings as he realized his position: he was lying face-up diagonally on the sidewalk with a hardcover book whose thickness rivaled that of the Bible on his face. Removing the book as he sat up, then stood, Yugi shook off the dizziness and loooked to the other person, who, apparently, was in a condition very similar to his recently-remedied one. ((Bakura: _What? _SW: If anyone can actually understand this paragraph without the use of a dictionary...you need to get out more! I know I do.))

"Are you all right?" he asked as the other person, who was getting to their own feet. The person scrubbed short coppery-bronze hair out of their eyes and nodded. Despite the boyish features, the voice betrayed the person's gender to be female.

"Eh...yeah, I'm okay, you?" she asked, squatting and gathering a book from the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'," she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head as she again stood up. (SW: NOT a Brooklyn accent. NOT Brooklyn. Just horrible grammar.) She was short, a bit taller than Yugi, but she still looked too young for high school. Surprisingly enough, she was wearing the boys' Domino High uniform. _I thought the school had a strict policy on that. Huh. _he thought as he answered her query. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching either. Is this your book?" he asked, holding it out to her. It was titled in English, he noted, and after a close scrutiny of the cover, he noticed it read _Stephen King_ and below that in huge three-inch gold letters, _THE STAND_. _Hmm. Isn't Stephen King supposed to be some American adult horror writer? _She blinked, her hand unconsciously going to her other book, as if to confirm its absence. "Uh, yeah, thanks," she said, taking it from his grasp and shoving it under her arm with the other. Her watch suddenly beeped, a shrill, long sound. 

"Ah! Crap! You go to Domino High too, right? Dammit, we're gonna be late! Come on!" she cried. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the huge building looming at the end of the street.

~Schoolyard~

"That's weird..." The copper-haired girl stared up at the large clock on the front of the building. It read 6:45 AM. ((SW: I dunno when high school starts, but in this story, it starts at 7AM and ends at 2PM-ish.)) 

"That clock doesn't say we're late..." she scratched her head. The schoolyard was mostly devoid of life, save a few teens playing quick sports or hanging out, waiting for school to start. One such group at the other end of the schoolyard, by the building itself, was walking in their general direction. Realization hit them at the same time.

"Argh! Mom set my clock back!" she cried. She sighed. "Nuthin' we can do about it now...same deal with you, huh?" she asked, directing the last sentence at Yugi, who nodded. "Yeah, something like that," he replied. _What am I supposed to say, 'The 5,000-year-old spirit that lives in my head told me my clock was fast'? She'd probably call the nuthouse._

"By the way, my name's Yugi. What's yours?" he asked, extending his hand. "I'm Catrina," she answered, shifting her books and shaking his hand in return. "Nice to meetcha. Hey, what's with them?" Catrina asked, looking at the small knot of boys in their late teens approaching them. "Friends of yours?"

Yugi didn't even have to see their faces to know they were the local bullies. He knew bringing in Yami would only cause more trouble and more than a little pain on the bullies' half, so he utilized the only option left to him: Run.

"I, uh, gotta get to class," he said quickly, desperately trying to figure out how to get from the schoolyard entrance (where he is) to the school entrance. "See you later." He started to walk off to the side, hoping to escape the bullies' notice. No such luck.

"Hey, short shit!" called out the leader bully, Shiro. He had stayed back multiple times, the result being that he was now a head and a half taller than anyone in the school, intimidating even the teachers. He had wavy white-blond hair, sharp, angular features, and was incredibly vain. "You bettah stop riiight dere. Dat's it," he yelled as Yugi froze.

Yugi and cringed. _Looks like they have a new name for me,_ he thought glumly.

"Now, de odduh short shit looks new 'ere, so I'll give ya both de lowdown, free o' charge. You two's gotta pay de tolls to get to da school. 10,000 yen each, kay? Pay up," Shiro said, holding out his right hand palm-out. 

"I--I don't have--" started Yugi, but Catrina interrupted. "What if we don't want to pay?" she growled defiantly. Yugi stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, a classic what-are-you-doing-have-you-gone-mad look on his face.

"Well, we's gonna rearrange dose faces o' yose," said Shiro threateningly, withdrawing his hand to form it to a fist and grind it into his palm. "So ya bettah pay up, see?"

Catrina folded her arms and glared at him as Yugi made another vain attempt to speak, but her words flattened his own before he even got them out. "Well, we'd rather spend our money on things better than Homo Sapien rejects, so why don't you take your little menageire ((sp?)) somewhere else? Go extort a monkey or something," she declared coolly, emotion draining from her face as she did.

The words had almost had as large an effect on Yugi as they did Shiro. Their eyes popped, giving them a deer-in-headlights look. Yugi's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment as he stared at Catrina, who was thoroughly enjoying Shiro's shock. Shiro, however, was not so amused. His eyes narrowed darkly, blazing furiously. His fists clenched, unclenched, and clenched again. 

"Why, you little--Dat's it! I'm takin' you down!" he bellowed. The next events happened very fast. Yugi instinctively leaped aside as Shiro's fist swung towards Catrina's face. The fist swung closer, closer, closer--and whistled as it flew through empty air when Catrina squatted to the ground. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" screamed Shiro, but the scream cut off as Catrina drove her elbow into Shiro's exposed gut. He reeled back in pain as Catrina stood up and grinned girlishly. "What, too much for you? C'mon, you chickenwuss!" she cried, smiling patronizingly. ((SW: *innocently hides Playstation controller behind her back and whistles*))

"Bastard!" yelled one of Shiro's lackeys.

"'Bastard'?" repeated Catrina. "What do I look like, a boy?"

This instigated much shock amongst the ranks of her opponent. "Shiro's gettin' beatin' by a _girl?_" queried the earlier mentioned lackey. Shiro's face turned red. "I'm gunna kick yo ass, bitch!" he yelled, rushing at her again. Catrina pivoted to the left and dodged his attack smoothly, bringing her elbow down onto his spine.

"Will you quit it with that imitation accent? It's painful for Americans to hear. Besides, it makes you sound like a pansy," she commented as she danced backwards away from the gasping Shiro.

"Are you done? I'd like to get to class, y'know," she said lightly, grasping her right foot and stretching it behind her back. She returned her foot to the ground and turned to Yugi, who was standing partially in a bush trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I think they're out of it for a while. Come on, Yugi-kun, we should get to class!" With that, she jogged off toward the building. Shaking his head in surprise, he glanced back a Shiro and the others. His gang was crowded around him, most likely tending his medical needs. For a moment, Shiro's face was visible. His dark chocolate eyes were filled with blazing hate, directed at him and his new friend. His lips moved, and Yugi could hear his words.

"_I'll get you, short shit."_

Before Shiro and his gang could recover anymore, Yugi turned and ran after Catrina.

_______________________________________TBC_______________________________________

SW: Ooooh...foreshadow, people, foreshadow!

Bakura: *sniff* I wasn't even in this chapter...

Yami: Neither was I!

Bakura: Yes you were!

Yami: It was virtually a cameo!

SW: I KNOW it looks like Yugi/Catrina, but believe me, it's not. Because--

Bakura: Wait! Don't give away the plot!

Yami:...You want this to continue?

Bakura: No! I want to be seen so I can take over the world.

SW: Shut up. You're scaring the readers. Anycrap, this took ages to write because I'm lazy and I don't want my parents to be suspicious, so I can only write when they're not looking. If you flame, I will list your name here so other people can laugh at your stupidity and close-mindedness. Stuff I need to know: the Japanese word for 'wolf', what the 'Reikai' card does, and what kind of card the Cosmos Queen is. As in, ATK/DEF, type, and class. I'm not sure whether or not to continue this fic, so please review!

Ryou: Hi. I'm here for the preview/summary of the next chappy if Silver Wolf writes it. Ahem...What's up with Shiro and his gang? What kind of troubles will our heroes run into next? We can't be sure, but reliable sources say it has to do with a movie and some painted pieces of cardboard. And what's this about a secret?

YSW: Read and review!


End file.
